oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles
Achilles is a street dog. He appears as part of the Dodger and Company anthology, continuing on from War of The Gangs and making his first appearance in Dodger and Company, Part Two: Danger Zone. He is voiced by Josh Keaton. Biography Achilles is the son of Apollo, former leader of The Greeks. He has an older sister called Artemis. At some point, he ended up being injured on one of his hind legs and would later on take over from his father after his death. Appearance Achilles is a golden lab-mix dog with brown eyes. He sports a red collar and one of his back legs is crippled. Personality Achilles is a benevolent, selfless individual. Sometimes, however, his confidence can get the better of him but on the whole he is a trustworthy leader. Appearances Dodger and Company, Part Two: Danger Zone Achilles and the other Greeks make their debut appearance in this fanon. Achilles reveals he and his sister Artemis tooks over as the ''de facto ''leaders of the gang after Zeus and Apollo passed away. When fellow Greek member Hercules reveals to Dodger and his gang that Nero and Caesar, the sons of Roscoe and DeSoto are in New York, rallying other dogs to become part of their supergroup The Rebels. When Nero and Caesar start to attack street dogs in their search for Dodger, Achilles helps look after the mothers with pups and orphaned dogs. Later on, when both gangs are attacked by the Rebels near the Brooklyn Bridge, Hercules bravely fights Nero and both are killed when they are hit by a truck. Caesar flees, vowing revenge on his fallen brother and Hercules is later buried by the gang. Dodger and Company, Part Three: Winner Takes All After Hercules's death, the two gangs rally together to defeat Caesar. Things come to a head when Oliver is captured by Caesar and the Rebels who threaten to kill him. Dodger searches New York in vain until a gang member called Ulysses-with inspiration from Dodger's son Archie-suggests they infiltrate the Rebel's home base to retrieve him, starting by spreading rumors about Caesar being weak. With the rumor spread among the street dogs, the gang rescue Oliver. Caesar, however, soon deduces what has happened and has Dodger and the other street dogs fight him. During the war, the Company and other street dogs rally together and begin fighting the Rebels. During the melee, a Greek called Cass ends up being killed by one of the Rebels, Thunder. To avenge Cass's death, the other street dogs battle the Rebels, which ends when Dodger injures Caesar; rather than kill him, however, he relents and orders Caesar and the Rebels to leave New York and never return. Dodger and Company, Part Four: New Beginnings The Greeks appear for the final time, but briefly. Achilles thanks the Company-and Dodger, particularly-for their help and tell them that they are leaving New York; however, it is through choice that they are leaving and they are moving to Canada. Dodger bids them farewell, but before they leave Dodger asks Achilles "Will I see you again one day?" Achilles replies, "You can count on it." The two high-five and part ways. Trivia * Achilles shares his name with the Trojan war hero, famous for being near-invincible, except for his heel, which ultimately led to him being killed (from the myth, we get the phrase "Achilles heel", which refers to a hidden weakness which leads to a person's undoing). * Ulysses is the comrade of Achilles; in classical mythology, both Achilles and Ulysses (Odysseus to the Greeks) served together in the Trojan war. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters